Vehicle partitions are commonly used in vehicles to separate the driver's compartment from the cargo compartment. Partitions primarily keep the contents in the cargo compartment from inadvertently entering the driver's compartment. As will be appreciated, a sudden vehicle stop could result in the contents of the cargo department entering the driver's compartment. Such an occurrence could result in injury to the driver, distraction of the driver, etc.
Known vehicle partitions are typically made of metal and are mounted very close to the vehicle seats. The typical metal partition is generally a vertical wall extending between the walls, ceiling, and floor of the vehicle. These typical cargo van dividers make the cab feel constricted producing a boxed-in feeling. They can also restrict seat movement within the driver's compartment adding to the boxed-in feeling.
Many known vehicle partitions are solid which prevents cargo space viewing from the driver's compartment and creates driver blind spots. They also restrict light into the driver compartment. Even if an opening or window is provided, they are small and limit cargo space viewing, still result in blind spots and let little light into the driver compartment.
Another problem with typical vehicle partitions is that they are drafty and make climate control of the vehicle difficult. The metal partitions do not fit snugly against the contours of the vehicle. A still further problem is that the partitions rattle.